Two Hearts One Soul
by Tesumaru
Summary: Naru and Itachi are soul mates. She forgets him until she tastes his blood. What could possibly go wrong when she finally comes back to reality? Pairing ItaxNaru and SasuxNaru. M for language and lemon later.
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto and never will! It belongs to Masashi-san and always WILL! Please enjoy this new story! Hopefully i will update my other story soon but i've had trouble thinking of new things! u.u;

* * *

_Two Hearts_

* * *

Chapter 1

'How ironic it is to feel this floating emptiness around me...'

_"Crash!"_

'Hm...? Loud noise... Screaming... But at who?...Or...What? A boy. He seems to be calling out to me...'

"Wake up! Please, Naru! Don't do this to me!"

'Me...? Why is he... calling out to me?... Am I... dead?...Hm... I should ask him...'

"Please!" the boy shouted. The girl he held was clutched tightly to his chest as he gave a grieving sob, "I need you! We're soulmates, remember?! If you die, we'll both be alone for eternity!"

'I can't seem... to open my... eyes. Please!... Who... Are you?'

Very slowly and painfully she opened her eyes. Bright light blinded her and she glared through it to look at the boy. Raven hair tied in a pony tail... Onyx colored eyes... Lines on his face as if... As if he never got enough sleep.

He wore a midnight blue colored shirt and white shorts. Nothing too fancy. Something that she found nice and simple about the boy. His onyx eyes were glazed over with tears but she could tell he never cried unless it was for someone really important... 'But who was really important to him...? Me?...' she thought.

In a husky voice she managed to speak to him. "Who.. Are you?"

The boy jumped when he heard her voice. He quickly looked her over then met her eyes. When he spoke, it was in a hushed whisper. " Naru... What are you talking about?...It's me... Itachi. Itachi Uchiha?" He gently stroked her face with his left hand and held her up with his right. He was in a crouched position Naru noted. Or kneeling.. One of them anyway. She looked around and saw that they were outside. Somewhere grassy... With big, old trees. A forest maybe? Naru looked back at the boy known as Itachi.

"..I...It..Itachi..." She said slowly blinking trying to clear her mind. But that was hard she figured out. It was misty and cloudy. Something was blocking out the boy and some very important memeories.

"Naru..." Itachi said.

Naru's heart gave a great big thump inside her chest when he said her name. 'Do i have feelings for him...? How? We just met. Or maybe... I've forgotten everything... My mind is drawing a big blank but my heart responds to his voice, touch, and... smell..?' Naru thought looking down at his hand. She could smell something. Him. And something sweeter underneath the skin.... _Blood_. The sweet succulent thing that gave life to her. And maybe even Itachi.

"You smell... Sweet. And there's-" Naru didn't finish her sentence as Itachi made a sweeping motion of his finger along the side of his neck. After a second, blood welled up and slid down in a fine line along his neck.

"Drink." Itachi commanded.

Naru looked from his face to his neck and back again. He gave her a reassuring look and then Naru wasn't so hesitant now. She slowly lifted her face up to the wound and placed her mouth against it. As soon as her lips touched the blood something unexplained happened to her. Her mind, which had been cloudy before, was now clearing up and she could think.

'Itachi Uchiha... My soulmate. How could I have forgotten all about him? He was the one who taught me how to live again...! In a world that hated and despised creatures like me and him. He gave me meaning and helped me stop slaughtering innocent people when I lost control.' She remembered everything. All the happy moments and some very horrible ones.

When Naru had gotten her fill of blood she looked up into Itachi's eyes. "Itachi... Itachi, it's really you!" Naru said eyes filling. There was a big hole in her heart as she looked at him. 'How had he felt when I'd forgotten about him? I wonder if... I can fill the hole in both our hearts?'

"I'm so sorry! I-I forgot about you! I knew there was something about you I remembered. Your eyes, your hair, and even your face!" Naru sobbed on him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly as if he would vanish. He did the same thing to her and buried his face in her long, golden colored hair. He felt so strong, safe, protective, and caring.

_"Crunch!"_

"Nngh!" Naru quickly looked up and glanced around. Itachi did the same and looked at a bush that was only 20 feet away from them. While they had been having a little moment, someone or something had decided to crash their reunion.

Itachi stood up slowly while he gently started placing Naru behind him in a protective stance. His body went tense and he took in a deep breath as he started gathering energy.

_'Don't be afraid, Naru. I'll take care of this.'_

Naru was taken aback by this. He could talk to her in her mind but.. HOW? 'Was it the power or could he do that all along?'

Then a figure emerged from the bushes. Nothing could be seen from him except his black outline. Judging from it, Naru guessed it was male. 'And an aggressive male too.' Naru thought. How could she tell? She wasn't sure herself but it had always been a part of her; telling if someone was angry, depressed, sad, happy, or any other mood. Right now though it was screaming with aggression and rage.

"Who are you?" Itachi shouted to the man.

"Heheh. Isn't it obvious?" The mysterious male said.

* * *

There we go! **Please R & R!** More is hopefully on the way if I get enough time. My brother hogs the computer a lot so... *sigh* Make sure to check out my other ItaxNaru story!


	2. Captured

.

**Two Hearts One Soul**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto and never will! Naruto belongs to Masashi-san and always WILL!! I own the plot and Ren.

_Here's the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! :D We finally get to find out who the mystery man is! So excited!! X3_

_Onward with the story!  
_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Heheehehh…" the mysterious man laughed.

"I asked a question! Who are you?!" Itachi yelled. He didn't like being ignored. Without realizing it, he felt behind him at Naru to see if she was still there. He felt her shiver and tremble with fear.

"My, my, big brother… You really can't tell can you?" the man said stepping out more into the light.

'Big brother?' Naru gasped out in surprise. The man looked exactly like Itachi just with shorter hair which was spiked in the back and different clothes on. He wore a white shirt that was open slightly revealing the top part of his chest, while the rest of his shirt was buttoned together and tucked into dark blue pants. On his feet he wore black shoes.

"Tch! So you're the one who's been following me… Sasuke." Itachi spat out at him glaring.

"You don't seem happy about my appearance, Itachi-nii." Sasuke said stepping closer to them.

"Don't move!" Itachi yelled. He held his ground and tried to look threatening.

"Oh? Are you afraid I might take little Naru-chan away?" Sasuke asked smirking slightly. Naru looked at him with fear and backed away some. Sasuke saw her move and suddenly was beside her.

"Aahh!" Naru screamed when she felt him grab her waist and pull her to his body. Sasuke placed a hand to her face and gently stroked her left cheek. 'So beautiful…' he thought. Sasuke jumped back a few feet with Naru in his arms and smirked at his older brother who had turned around at the scream.

"You're getting slow, Itachi-nii." Sasuke informed him.

"Sasuke! You damn dog! Give her back to me!!" Itachi yelled to his brother.

"Afraid not… You see, she belongs to me now… Your whole, SOUL MATE crap… It doesn't matter to me. Either way she'll be mine… Bye now." Sasuke said.

"No! Itachi!! HELP ME!!" Naru screamed hand outstretched before they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"_You're not strong enough… You couldn't save her…"_ a cool voice said in his head.

"I-I couldn't save her… I'm weak…" Itachi collapsed to his knees and stared at the spot where Sasuke and his love had just been.

"_Look for her… Don't give up hope just yet… Maybe, you have a chance…"_

'A chance… That's all I have.' Itachi thought looking around the forest clearing for any sign as to where they might have gone. Then he thought about the old Uchiha castle that nobody was living in. It had been abandoned over 300 years ago after they had been under attack by some strange 9-tailed fox like beast. Many Uchihas' died but the noble family which he and Sasuke belonged to survived.

Though neither of them were alive at the time, their parents would tell them stories about the life they lived with lavished things given to them whenever they asked for it.

'He had to have headed there… It's the only place he would think about for a hide out.' Itachi thought getting up off his knees. He brushed them off then disappeared as well in a cloud of leaves.

Xxxx

Naru screamed out in surprise as she was pushed into a big room. Thankfully she didn't trip over her feet as she was pushed in. The room was enormous and big enough to hold about 200 people. The tall windows were covered up with thick red curtains with gold trim going up the sides. There seemed to be a changing rack with a dress hanging from it to the left side far from the door. There was some miscellaneous furniture placed around the room as well.

"First, you'll be dressed by one of my maids, Naru…And then..." Sasuke said with a smirk leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. Naru turned around and glared at Sasuke. 'Maybe when he's gone I can escape..! All I have to do is kill the maid and then escape out the window!'

"Oh, a little upset are we?" Sasuke asked straightening up his posture and casually strolling over to her. The look in his eyes was pure greed and lust.

Naru panicked and took a few steps back but Sasuke was faster. He quickly shot out his left hand and grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her to him again. He placed his right hand back on her cheek and the other on her waist. She instantly placed her hands on his chest to keep a little distance between them.

"No we don't." Sasuke cooed to her. "You belong to me… And forget about your plan to ever escape this place. You'll never make it, even if you are a vampire…"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Naru asked shivering. She blushed when she looked up into his onyx eyes.

"There's no escape… If you try to leave, well…" He said smirking down at her. Sasuke leaned his head down and placed it next to her right ear and whispered something.

"…I'll have my men capture you and bring you back to me… Then you'll be punished severely."

Naru gasped and struggled slightly against him. "No!"

"That's right… You wouldn't want that now would you?" 'Damn! I do!!' he thought disappointedly. Sasuke wouldn't admit to anyone that the punishment he had in store for Naru was one that most would consider when talking about someone who runs away. ( Sasuke's got some naughty ideas. X3 )

She shook her head in a 'no' motion and Sasuke nodded saying, "Good… Ren! Get her cleaned up and dressed in that outfit."

Suddenly a vampire appeared at the doorway and bowed. From what Naru could see the woman who stood in the door was wearing a black and white maid outfit with black ribbons tying her chocolate brown hair back from her face. Though a few strands remained, it framed her face well.

"Right away, Sasuke-sama." She said standing straight up. She was lovely. But also young. Maybe around 18 years old. She walked in quickly and stood in front of the pair.

Ren stared at Naru with two different colored eyes and smiled slightly in a reassuring way as not to frighten her. Her right eye was a startling sea ocean blue while her left was creamy chocolate.

"When she's done, inform me right away."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke released Naru and left the room but not without one final glance at her. Ren moved to the side and bowed as he walked by. When he was out of the room and the door was closed, Naru glanced over at the girl Ren who just looked at her in turn.

"Well, let's stop wasting time. Follow me Naru-chan." Ren said leading the way to a hidden door behind a rather large couch.

'What's with the all the chairs and couches in here? And that bed over in the right side corner is just covered in different kinds of clothes! Is there some kind of party going on?...No, couldn't be. It's probably all for…' Naru couldn't finish the thought. She didn't want to. How could she? Here she was in a stranger's place that she only just met and he was claiming her as his! How dare him!

"Naru-chan…"

I mean, surely there must be a mistake! Was he not aware of the whole soul mate principle?

"Naru-chan, please…!"

Everyone has a soul mate! Maybe he hasn't found one yet? Yes, that must be the case! Maybe I could help him out with that and then! Itachi and I could be together again! Naru sighed inwardly at the thought of them back together.

"Naru-chan! Hello? Earth to Naru!" Ren was yelling. Her hands were on her hips as she stared Naru down.

"What?" Naru asked startled out of her thoughts.

"I was asking you a question when you suddenly blanked out and didn't answer." She said shaking her head smiling slightly.

"Oh, uh, what was the question again?" Naru asked sheepishly scratching the back of her head, embarrassed.

"How long have you and Sasuke-sama known each other?" She asked opening the bathroom door and walking in. Naru followed but didn't answer the question right away.

"…Well, we just met today." Naru finally said. Ren looked at her with surprise plain in her features.

"Really?! Wow… How romantic!" Ren said closing her eyes and putting her hands over her heart sighing deeply.

"What? Romantic?! He practically kidnapped me!!" Naru said shaking her head in a 'Hell no it's not romantic' way.

Ren's eyes opened up slowly. "He kidnapped you? Maybe he was rescuing you from some bandits who were holding you up against your will."

'She can't seem to understand… I wonder if she sees Sasuke in a higher light. She won't think of him as the bad guy.'

"No, no, no, no! He DIDN'T rescue me! He KIDNAPPED me!!" Naru said trying to convince Ren of what she said was the truth.

"Hmm… Alright, if you say so." She said a little disappointed. She turned back around and headed to the sink. Oh, my bad. She headed to one of the many sinks that was closest to them in the bathroom.

"Oh, wow… It's so… BIG!!" Naru breathed out in awe.

"Not really… There are bigger ones here in the castle. This is actually the smallest." Ren said turning around. Out of nowhere she had magically grabbed under garments and the dress that Naru had seen earlier.

"What? Are you serious?!" Naru practically yelled walking quickly over to Ren.

"Mm hm! Dead serious!" Ren laughed at the joke she had just told while Naru's eyes bulged out of her head.

'I'm in a CASTLE?! What-How? Did he transport us here? Gah! And there are bigger bathrooms than this one? Then there are bigger bedrooms with more… STUFF and-'

She was brought back out of her thoughts when she felt a cold hand touch her arm. She jerked away from the cold touch and stared at Ren.

"Bath's ready!" she said smiling.

Naru didn't say anything as she looked at Ren. Seconds ticked by, then minutes.

"Well?" Ren finally asked.

"Well what?" Naru asked dumbfounded.

Ren sighed. "Let's get these, uh, strange clothes you wear off." Ren glanced at the dirty orange tank-top Naru wore and the blue jeans.

"What? Strange clothes? You're gonna undress me?!" Naru asked blushing madly. She had never had another person undress her before.

"Duh! And I'm also suppossed to bathe you as well." She said matter-of-factly. "Why do you ask? Hasn't anyone ever cleaned you before?"

"No! That would be just... WEIRD!!" Naru's blush deepend until she looked like a tomatoe.

"Well it should be fine!" Ren reassuringly told her. "I mean we are both women so it won't be like a guy undressing you and cleaning you!"

"I-I guess..." Naru looked away and tried to act like it was ok. She was right in a sense. There was no guy undressing her and cleaning her.

"Alright then! Let's get started!" Ren smiled and thought to herself. 'Maybe... you and I could become friends...Naru. You're defidently not like all the other people I've met... Or killed... You may be blond but... You're not stupid just... a little slow at times.' She chuckled then and Naru looked at her with questioning sapphire orbs.

"Come on, slowpoke!"she laughed at the look Naru gave her. She began helping Naru undress and finally got her in the lavished tub fit for more than one person.

* * *

**Please R & R!!** What do you all think of it? Sasuke has some perverted thoughts and Ren wants to become friends with Naru. Is Ren's friendship true? I hope so! ;3 Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
